1001 Essen
by KittyThompson
Summary: Ein Essen. Wie so viele, die John und Sherlock seit ihrem ersten Kennenlernen schon gehabt haben. Oder ist es dieses Mal doch anders? Slash


1001 Essen

John Watson sah sich ein wenig unsicher im Restaurant um, in welchem er gerade saß. Es war teuer, gemütlich und eigentlich auf Jahre ausgebucht, wenn man dem Glauben schenken durfte, was die Leute so darüber erzählten. Und doch hatten sie hier einen Tisch bekommen. Der Fall musste wichtig sein, wenn Sherlock seine Beziehungen dafür hatte spielen lassen. Also, wenn er sich durchgerungen hatte, Mycroft anzurufen.

Der Kellner stellte eben eine Kerze auf den Tisch. Ein Feuerzeug flammte auf und die Flamme spiegelte sich in den Kristallgläsern mit dem teuren Champagner, im Besteck und in Sherlocks Augen wieder… John schluckte leicht und sah sie wieder um.

„Was tun wir hier genau?", erkundigte er sich und zupfte an seiner Krawatte.

Sein Begleiter, in seinen besten Sachen, lächelte leicht und deutete auf eine Speisekarte. „Essen."

„Essen…" John nahm die Karte, warf einen Blick auf die Preise, riss die Augen auf und legte die Karte wieder hin. Dann sah er wieder Sherlock an, der ebenfalls eine Speisekarte in der Hand hielt und sie tatsächlich auch zu lesen schien. „Du willst… essen?"

„Ja, auch ich muss hin und wieder Nahrung zu mir nehmen." Der Consulting Detective lächelte leicht.

John schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das schummrige Licht im Restaurant, der Teppichboden, der die Schritte der Gäste und Kellner dämpfte. Die gemütliche Nische am Fenster. Sherlock, der ruhig und mit seiner tiefsten Stimme mit ihm sprach, dazu dieses Lächeln. Das war ziemlich viel Privatsphäre für eine Observation.

„Hast du was?", fragte Sherlock leise. „Willst du woanders essen?"

„Nein. Alles okay. Hier ist es… traumhaft." Wieder dieses Lächeln. Um es nicht ansehen zu müssen, nahm er sich wieder die Karte. In ihm keimte der Verdacht, dass Sherlock hier wirklich nur essen wollte und gar kein Fall dahinter steckte. In all den Jahren waren sie schon oft Essen gegangen, aber nie… so. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich nehmen soll."

„Nimm doch das hier. Du magst doch Fisch, wenn er gut gemacht ist. Ich schwöre dir, der ist ein echter Traum." Der schwarzhaarige Mann tippte auf eine Nummer. Seine Hände glitten über den Rand der Karte und strichen dabei auch über Johns Finger. Er blätterte zwei Seiten zurück. „Und diese Süßspeise, die ich nie im Leben lernen richtig auszusprechen, musst du unbedingt probieren."

‚Was geht hier vor?', fragte sich der Arzt innerlich. Seine Hand prickelte, dort, wo Sherlocks Finger ihn berührt hatten. „Okay. Dann nehm ich das." Er klappte die Karte zu und sah seinen Freund an.

Sherlock lächelte, wich dem Blick aber dann fast verlegen aus. Er winkte dem Kellner und orderte das Essen für sich und John. Dann legten sich seine schlanken Finger um den Stiel seines Glases. Er spielte damit, glitt mit den Fingerspitzen über das Glas.

John sah ihm ins Gesicht. Eine Narbe verlief dort über die Schläfe nach unten. Man sah sie kaum noch, aber richtig verschwinden würde sie nie. Sherlock hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn an den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens erinnern und er trüge sie mit stolz. Natürlich wusste John, dass er sie sich zugezogen hatte, als er damals vom Dach gesprungen war. Es hatte wohl nicht ganz so geklappt, wie er geplant hatte. Sherlock wollte nicht darüber reden. Hatte es nie getan.

Überhaupt hatten sie nie wirklich über die drei Jahre gesprochen, in denen er weg gewesen war. John hatte sein Leben gelebt, mit der inneren Gewissheit, dass Sherlock noch lebte. Jeden Tag war sie ein wenig gewachsen, genährt von… was auch immer. Und als der Detectiv dann plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte, war er nur noch wütend gewesen. Er hatte blind vor Hass auf ihn eingeschlagen, mit solcher Wut, dass er Sherlock zu Boden geprügelt hatte.

Dieser hatte sich nicht gewehrt. Er hatte nicht einmal die Hände gehoben, um sein Gesicht zu schützen. Blutend hatte er vor Johns Füßen gelegen, schweigend, mit einem unendlich traurigen Blick. Und er hatte ihn gebeten, ihm zu vergeben. Bei John waren sämtliche Dämme gebrochen. Er hatte sich damals regelrecht auf ihn geworfen und nur noch geweint. Sherlock hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und gehalten. Minutenlang, fast eine Stunde. Danach hatte John ihn verarztet und sie hatten eigentlich dort weiter gemacht, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

Der Salat kam. Wunderschön angerichtet und unglaublich gut schmeckend. John aß und sah Sherlock dabei zu, wie der sich ebenfalls eine Gabel des Grünzeugs in den Mund schob und kaute. „Welch seltener Anblick."

„Ich beim Essen?" Er lächelte leicht. „Ich habe früher Drogen genommen, Herr Doktor. Und deshalb brauchte ich nicht so viel Essen." Eine Spur Scham lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du nimmst nichts mehr, oder?"

„Nein. Ich bin erwachsen geworden, John."

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen." John schloss die Augen, als sich einer der Beeren, die auf dem Salat verstreut waren, in seinem Mund mit dem leicht bitteren Aroma eines der Blätter mischte. Es war ein unglaublicher Genuss. „Mmmm. Das schmeckt ausgezeichnet."

„Mycroft hat mir den La… das Restaurant empfohlen."

„Und den Tisch besorgt. Ihr versteht euch richtig gut, seit…"

„Seit ich wieder da bin. Ja. Er ist doch mein Bruder." Wieder ein Lächeln.

John schüttelte leicht verwirrt den Kopf. „Sherlock, beantworte mir bitte eine Frage. Ehrlich. Bist du todkrank und wirst sterben und musst deshalb jetzt noch ein paar Dinge wieder gut machen?"

Verwirrt blickte der Mann ihn an, dann lachte er leise. „Nein. Mir geht es blendend. Das letzte Mal, dass ich krank war… Naja, das weißt du besser als ich."

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals so brutal auf dich los gegangen bin. Aber ich habe gespürt, dass du noch lebst und es hat mich wütend gemacht. Nicht, dass du noch lebst, hat mich wütend gemacht…"

„Sondern, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, schon klar. John, ich verzeihe dir. Das habe ich getan, als du weinend in meinen Armen gelegen hast. Ich habe dich von Mycroft im Auge behalten lassen. Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst ich hatte, dass du wieder abstürzt?"

John blickte ihn an, lehnte sich schweigend zurück, während der Kellner die leeren Teller abräumte und nahm dann sein Weinglas. Er hob es leicht hoch. „Ich war ganz nah dran. Aber es hat mir geholfen, dass das Grab da war. Ich war fast jeden Tag dort und habe mir meine Sorgen, Ängste und Probleme von der Seele geredet. Es war, als könnte ich mit dir sprechen." Er sah den scheuen Blick von Sherlock. „Was ist?"

„Anfangs war ich oft da. Ich hab dich weinen sehen, John. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen." Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, als er jetzt aufblickte. „Ich dachte, ich pack das alles. Die Trennung, die Konzentration auf die Arbeit gegen das Syndikat von Moriarty. Ich dachte, es lenkt mich ab, die Bösen zu jagen. Aber die ganze Zeit habe ich nur an unsere Wohnung gedacht, an dich, an unsere Gespräche. Ich habe manchmal nachts in kleinen, dreckigen Hotelzimmern gelegen, frierend und hab nur geheult, weil ich nach Hause wollte."

John sah eine Träne über Sherlocks Wange laufen und hob die Hand. Sanft wischte er sie weg. „Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"

„Anfang ging es noch. Irgendwann war es zu spät, um umzukehren. Ich konnte nur noch nach vorn. Und ich habe es so oft bereut."

Der Hauptgang kam. Ein Tofugericht für Sherlock, Fisch für John. Fleisch bekam Sherlock nicht mehr runter. Warum auch immer. Er hatte es nie erklärt, aber er war Vegetarier geworden. John kostet seinen Fisch und musste seinem Tischnachbarn Recht geben. Es war vorzüglich.

„Wäre ich zurück gekommen, hätten die uns alle umgebracht." Sherlock seufzte. „Diese Verantwortung für andere Menschen, Mitgefühl und Angst… Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie verdammt weh das tun kann."

„Ja, das kann es." Der Arzt grübelte eine Weile schweigend. „Dieses Essen hier. Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?"

„Nein", sagte Sherlock. „Dafür, dass ich weg war, habe ich mich oft genug entschuldigt. Aber ich will einen Fehler wieder gut machen, den ich vor sehr langer Zeit begangen habe, wenn du mir eine Chance gibst."

„Fehler?", fragte John irritiert. „Welchen Fehler?"

„Später. Lass uns den Abend genießen. Bitte."

„Okay." Eine Spur von Misstrauen lag in der Stimme des Arztes, aber eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen die Idee. „Um das Thema von vorhin abzuschließen. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder da bist."

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln lag jetzt auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Er ließ seine Gabel sinken, legte sie weg und streckte die Hand auf. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf die seines Gegenübers. „Danke."

John starrte auf seine Hand, die unter der von Sherlock lag und zwang sich, die Augen offen zu halten und nicht genießerisch zu schließen. Schließlich war der Mann, der ihm hier gegenüber saß, ein Genie im Beobachten. Und auch wenn sie sich schon lange wieder die Wohnung teilten, stand da immer noch etwas zwischen ihnen.

Sie aßen weiter, redeten jetzt über Fälle und Mrs Hudson und Mycroft und sogar über Harry. Es war ein gemütliches Essen und die zwei Männer entspannten sich. So wie schon so oft. John grübelte, wie oft er schon mit Sherlock Essen gegangen war, in all den Jahren, die sie sich kannten. Bestimmt 1000 Mal. Kochen konnten sie beide nicht gut und so war es ganz praktisch gewesen, um nicht zu verhungern.

Irgendwann kam die Nachspeise. Sherlock aß Eis, John die empfohlene Süßspeise. „Schmeckt es dir?"

John nickte. „Das ist sowas von lecker…" Er schob sich einen übervollen Löffel in den Mund, was dazu führte, dass ein Teil an seiner Lippe hängen blieb.

Sherlock lächelte und hob die Hand. Mit dem Finger strich er es weg und leckte dann seinen Finger ab. „Mmmm", machte er leise. „Wirklich lecker."

„Dein Eis etwa nicht?", erkundigte sich John, ohne im ersten Moment zu merken, dass er sich auf Sherlocks Spiel einließ. Erst als der ihm seinen Löffel hinhielt, zögerte er. Doch dann öffnete er den Mund und kostete. Dabei blickte er dem Mann vor sich tief in die Augen.

Sherlocks Blick war eine Weile nur auf Johns Lippen gerichtet, die sich um den Löffel schlossen. Er leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, lächelte und wurde leicht rot, als John das Lächeln erwiderte. „Und?"

„Das ist auch sehr gut." John war erschrocken, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Wie angespannt. Auf die Frage von Sherlock, ob er noch einen Löffel voll haben wollte, nickt er nur schweigend. Er öffnete den Mund und genoss das Eis. „Es ist wirklich köstlich", hauchte er leise.

Sherlock lächelte glücklich. Sein Blick fiel auf Johns Süßspeise. Er schluckte leicht, schwieg aber.

John machte ein wenig auf seinen Löffel und hielt ihn Sherlock vor die Lippen. „Bitte."

„Danke", sagte der Jüngere und schloss die Augen.

‚Was geht hier vor', klang wieder die Frage durch Johns Kopf. Sherlock saß da, lächelnd, den Löffel zwischen den Lippen. Vorsichtig zog John ihn heraus und hatte plötzlich den Wunsch nach einer kalten Dusche.

Sherlock öffnete die Augen, sah Johns Zweifel und die Ungewissheit und griff nach seiner Hand. Vorsichtig streichelte er mit seinen Fingern über die Haut seines Freundes, legte den Kopf leicht schief und sah ihn mit einem so weichen Blick an, dass es John noch heißer wurde.

Wieder war Sherlocks Stimme tief und unglaublich weich, als er sprach. Die Worte schienen förmlich von seinem Lippen zu fließen, als bestünden sie aus süßem, weichen Honig. „Der Fehler, den ich vor Jahren gemacht habe, war nicht, dass ich weg gegangen bin, sondern schon viel früher. Bei unserem ersten Essen hast du mich gefragt, ob ich eine Freundin oder einen Freund habe. Es war ein ziemlich merkwürdiges Gespräch. Was ich damals eigentlich habe sagen wollen, war: Ich fand dich vom ersten Moment an total süß, als du im Labor gestanden hast und mir dein Telefon gereicht hast. Beim ersten Blick in deine Augen hatte ich Phantasien von uns, die ich nur zu gern wahr gemacht hätte. Als du am Tisch meintest, du seist nicht mein Date, musste ich mir auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu fragen: Warum nicht?" Eine Pause, nicht belastend oder drückend, sondern einfach voller Ruhe.

John starrte Sherlock unentwegt an, seine Hände ruhten inzwischen beide in denen seines besten Freundes. Er war geschockt und gleichzeitig waren die Berührungen und Worte von seinem Gegenüber wie eine warme Decke, die ihn einhüllte und ihm das Gefühl gab, endlich zu Hause zu sein. Angekommen.

„John, ich liebe dich. Ich habe mich sofort in dich verliebt, aber ich war feige. Vor langer Zeit hat mich ein Mann sehr verletzt und ich hatte so eine Angst davor, dass es wieder passiert, dass ich meine Gefühle versteckt habe. Es hat mir gereich, in deiner Nähe sein zu dürfen. Bis diese Nähe dann weg war. Ich habe dich in den drei Jahren so schrecklich vermisst, dass ich manchmal vor Schmerz geschrien habe, weil ich dachte, es zerreißt mich. Als ich dich wieder gesehen habe und du auf mich eingeprügelt hast… Da wusste ich, dass du mich auch liebst. Sonst hättest du nicht so extrem reagiert. Ich war glücklich, über jeden Schlag von dir. Darum habe ich mich nicht gewehrt. Und als du denn weinend in meinen Armen gelegen hast, auf dem kalten Fußboden in unsere Wohnung, da wusste ich, dass ich dich niemals wieder loslassen will. Nie wieder."

John konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Aber er hielt dem Blick stand, ließ die Hände nicht los, die ihn hielten. Er sprach auch nicht, obwohl er so viel sagen wollte. Aber Sherlocks Worte waren so schön. Er wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Nur lauschen und sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genießen.

„Nach dem, was ich dir angetan hatte, wollte ich dich nicht gleich überfallen. Aber ich habe auch gemerkt, dass diese Gefühle für dich so stark sind, dass sie nicht weg gehen. Sie wachsen. Jeden Tag, wenn ich in deine wunderschönen, warmen Augen blicke. Wenn ich deine Stimme höre oder dich sehe. Jeden Tag wachsen sie ein wenig und ich möchte diesen Weg mit dir zusammen gehen. Ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst. Ich sehe es und ich fühle es. Bitte, John, gib uns eine Chance. Gib unserer Liebe eine Chance."

John schluchzte auf und nickte hastig. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und fiel Sherlock in die Arme. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Aufregung, als er die Lippen seines Freundes auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht fühlte, die streichelnden Finger, die ihm die Haare von der Stirn schoben. Den Atem auf seinem Gesicht, den Atem seines Freundes. Er hob den Blick und sah ihn aus einem Schleier von Tränen an. „Ich liebe dich, Sherlock Holmes. Und ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen."

„Ich gehe nicht wieder. Ich lass dich nie wieder allein." Seine Finger glitten über Johns Haare, seine Ohren und legten sich in seinen Nacken. Seine Lippen platzierten kleine Küsse auf seinem Gesicht, streichelten, kitzelten und näherten sich immer mehr Johns Mund, bis sie ihn schließlich sanft verschlossen.

Ende


End file.
